Blackout (Lilin) (Earth-616)
; Lilin; Deathwatch; | Relatives = Lilith (Great Grandmother) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = 6'3" | Weight = 230 lbs | Eyes = Red | Hair = White | UnusualSkinColour = White | UnusualFeatures = Blackout has mechanically enhanced claws and fangs. He also has chalk-white skin | CharRef = | Citizenship = Lilin | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Assassin, enforcer | Education = | Origin = Lilin a descendant of Lilith, "half-demon" | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Howard Mackie; Javier Saltares | First = Ghost Rider Vol 3 #2 | HistoryText = Origins Blackout is a demonic being known as a Lilin a race of demons spawned by Lilith, the self-professed Mother of Demons. He is immortal or extremely long-lived. It is undetermined if the first generation of Lilin were demon/human hybrids, the result of Lilith mating with other demons, or creations of some other type. Lilith and her children led a campaign of terror and death against humanity, but at some point, Atlantean magicians incarcerated her within the belly of a Leviathan, after which many of the Lilin were killed off by their adversaries. Some survived, either escaping to other dimensions or assimilating themselves into humanity. For thousands of years, Lilith's children awaited her return. Deathwatch Initially employed by the demonic crimelord Deathwatch, he fought the Ghost Rider (Dan Ketch), and was disfigured in the battle when he was scorched by hellfire by trying to bite through Ghost Rider's jacket. This caused him to become Dan Ketch/Ghost Rider's sworn arch-enemy, leading him into killing his sister Barbara along with several of his close associates. One of Blackout's earliest victims is the Morlock Pixie, not to be confused with the X-Men character of the same name. The Morlocks had been in conflict over a plan to change babies into mutated forms. Ghost Rider's incorrect belief it was Blackout behind the vanishing of babies brings the attention of the real Blackout. Though the children are rescued safely, with the assistance of X-Factor, Blackout manages to kill Pixie and escape. He later finds Dan Ketch and tears his throat out while he is in human form. Only supernatural intervention from other sources allows Dan to recover. In the meantime, Ghost Rider is still able to fight. Return of Lilith Around this time, Blackout went on a murderous rampage through Central Park, leading to a hostage situation with the police. He later became allied with Lilith, the demon-goddess, who claimed she was his great-grandmother. Blackout would team up with many super-powered offspring of Lilith, all doing her will. After being defeated by the Midnight Sons, Blackout had his facial deformities repaired and went back to work as a hired assassin, also eliminating a few personal grudges along the way until finally being captured by Ghost Rider. He was hoisted and chained over the World Trade Center where he is thought to have burned to death. Raft Much later, was seen among the escaping villains in the prison breakout at the Raft. Hood's Gang He joined the Hood's criminal army. It was created to take advantage of the chaos created due to the Superhuman Registration Act. He was active with the group during the Secret Invasion of the Skrulls, where they worked with the heroes to defeat the alien army. He worked with the team on various missions , including facing the New Avengers. Zadkiel He has been recruited by Zadkiel to assemble a "task-force" of Ghost-Rider foes in order to hunt down and destroy both the Ketch & Blaze Ghost Riders. Later, he attacked the church filled with the gun armed nuns alongside Orb, Deacon and the new Vengeance. He cloaks the place in darkness, threatening and mocking the nuns, but is stopped by being shot with bullets covered in holy water. Blackout runs away screaming in pain into the night. | Powers = Due to his demonic heritage, Blackout possesses a variety of superhuman powers. Superhuman Strength: Blackout possesses superhuman strength, one of the more common powers possessed by demons or beings with some degree of demonic heritage. At his peak, Blackout can lift about 2 tons. Superhuman Speed: Blackout can run and move at speeds that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Superhuman Stamina: Blackout's advanced musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a human. At his peak, he can exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. Superhuman Durability: Blackout's body was somewhat tougher and more resistant to physical injury than the body of a normal human, possibly a by-product of his superhuman strength. Blackout's body could withstand the rigors of great impact forces. He could withstand impacts, such as falling from several stories or being struck by someone possessing a lower level degree of superhuman strength, that would severely injure or kill a human being. Superhuman Agility: Blackout's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Superhuman Reflexes: Blackout's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of a normal human. Superhuman Sight: Blackout's eyesight is heightened to a degree well beyond that of a normal human. He can see with perfect clarity at much greater distances than a normal human. He retains this same level of clarity at night, even to the point of being able to see perfectly in near-total darkness. Darkness Creation: Blackout, befitting the name he uses, is able to psionically extinguish any natural or artificial light source within his immediate vicinity. Supernatural light sources like Ghost Rider's hellfire are not affected by Blackout's power. | Abilities = Blackout is a formidable hand to hand combatant and is also experienced in wrestling techniques. He is also a highly trained acrobat, which he uses in combination with his great agility to use a unique freestyle type of fighting that he combines with his more conventional fighting skills. | Strength = | Weaknesses = Blackout's skin is extremely sensitive to light. Exposure to direct sunlight causes his skin to burn rapidly. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Blackout possesses mechanically enhanced fangs and claws that he can use in combat situations. It is believed that these are some form of implants and not part of his natural physiology. The claws are extremely sharp and, coupled with his strength, are able to rend most conventional materials, including some types of metals. | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Photokinesis Category:Human/Demon Hybrids Category:Hybrids Category:Doctor Octopus Experiment Category:Blackout (Lilin) (Earth-616)/Quotes Category:Acrobats